The Battle Begins
''The Battle Begins ''is a Anime style-themed Booster Pack. It is the first set in the Underground series. It is followed by the Reborn World ''set. Features The set contains cards from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Underground. Cover Card: Warfare Dragon: Inferno-Claw Xtra Card: Warfare Dragon: Nova-Blade Kaiser Booster Set Number: UG01 This set has an orange background. Includes new cards used by Yukito Ousama, Masato Yamagami, Kou Terumi, Himeji Akiyama, Manami Isen, and Roman Serazawa. It introduces the "Warfare", "Machinic", "Phoenix", "Battle Maiden", "Kaizoku", "Quest Party", and Evoked archetypes. Breakdown There are 85 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are 112 cards. This comprises of: *6 s (Also available as Secret Rare and Ultimate Rare) *10 s (Also available as Secret Rare) *20 s *49 Card List * (TBBG-EN001) Warfare Strike Lizard ( ) * (TBBG-EN002) Warfare White Tiger ( ) * (TBBG-EN003) Warfare Blade Leopard ( ) * (TBBG-EN004) Warfare Cannon Dragon ( ) * (TBBG-EN005) Warfare Metal Eagle ( ) * (TBBG-EN006) Warfare Night Jackal ( ) * (TBBG-EN007) Warfare Flash Wolf ( ) * (TBBG-EN008) Guard Griffon ( / ) * (TBBG-EN009) Phoenix Sage ( ) * (TBBG-EN010) Phoenix Maiden ( ) * (TBBG-EN011) Phoenix Halberd ( ) * (TBBG-EN012) Phoenix-Hatched Fighter ( ) * (TBBG-EN013) Twin-Headed Phoenix ( / ) * (TBBG-EN014) Flame Hatchling ( * (TBBG-EN015) Flame Seed ( ) * (TBBG-EN016) Machinic Ninja, Setrero ( ) * (TBBG-EN017) Machinic Soldier, Belrero ( ) * (TBBG-EN018) Machinic Guard, Melrero ( ) * (TBBG-EN019) Machinic Blader, Kinrero ( ) * (TBBG-EN020) Machinic Speeder, Zenrero ( ) * (TBBG-EN021) Machinic General, Grande Verarelo ( / ) * (TBBG-EN022) Quest Party - Mage ( ) * (TBBG-EN023) Quest Party - Healer ( ) * (TBBG-EN024) Quest Party - Clown ( ) * (TBBG-EN025) Quest Party - Brawler ( * (TBBG-EN026) Quest Party - Scavenger ( ) * (TBBG-EN027) Battle Maiden - Karia ( ) * (TBBG-EN028) Battle Maiden - Nina ( ) * (TBBG-EN029) Battle Maiden - Merith ( ) * (TBBG-EN030) Battle Maiden - Vera ( ) * (TBBG-EN031) Battle Maiden - Faris ( ) * (TBBG-EN032) Advanced Battle Maiden - Lucie ( / ) * (TBBG-EN033) Kaizoku Lady Gunner ( ) * (TBBG-EN034) Kaizoku Ratman ( ) * (TBBG-EN035) Kaizoku Skullman ( ) * (TBBG-EN036) Kaizoku Sinker ( ) * (TBBG-EN037) Evoked Geminis ( ) * (TBBG-EN038) Evoked Ghost ( ) * (TBBG-EN039) Evoked Imp ( ) * (TBBG-EN040) Evoked Teleguard ( ) * (TBBG-EN041) Evoked Ghost ( ) * (TBBG-EN042) Warfare Bushido Dragon ( ) * (TBBG-EN043) Warfare Riot Cavalry ( ) * (TBBG-EN044) Warfare Tri-Bite Cerberus ( / / ) * (TBBG-EN045) Warfare Dragon: Inferno-Claw ( / / ) * (TBBG-EN046) Eternal Ash Phoenix ( / / ) * (TBBG-EN047) Eternal Phoenix Queen ( / ) * (TBBG-EN048) Sun Phoenix ( ) * (TBBG-EN049) Machinic General, Grande Riverero ( / ) * (TBBG-EN050) Machinic General, Grande Carero ( ) * (TBBG-EN051) Machinic General Dragon ( / / ) * (TBBG-EN052) Evoked Ogre ( ) * (TBBG-EN053) Evoked Devil ( ) * (TBBG-EN054) Cursed Kaizoku Cruiser ( ) * (TBBG-EN055) Kaizoku Battleship: Gale-Leon ( / / ) * (TBBG-EN056) Quest Party - Brave Leader ( / ) * (TBBG-EN057) Mecha Battle Maiden - Adrian ( / / ) * (TBBG-EN058) Battle Maiden - Irina ( / ) * (TBBG-EN059) Warfare Blaster ( ) * (TBBG-EN060) War's End ( ) * (TBBG-EN061) Xyz Memory ( ) * (TBBG-EN062) Synchro Supremacy ( ) * (TBBG-EN063) Phoenix Tornado ( ) * (TBBG-EN064) Machinic Blaster ( ) * (TBBG-EN065) Quest Area - Boss' Lair ( ) * (TBBG-EN066) Quest Area - Castle Front ( ) * (TBBG-EN067) Thunder Driver ( ) * (TBBG-EN068) Twin-Strike ( ) * (TBBG-EN069) Level Freedom ( ) * (TBBG-EN070) Kaizoku Cursed Chest ( ) * (TBBG-EN071) Curse of the Undead ( ) * (TBBG-EN072) Sealed Book of Evocation ( ) * (TBBG-EN073) Cursed Book of Evocation ( ) * (TBBG-EN074) Rank-Up-Magic Stars Force ( / ) * (TBBG-EN075) Rank Transcendence ( ) * (TBBG-EN076) Drastic Disaster ( ) * (TBBG-EN077) Xyz Shadow ( ) * (TBBG-EN078) Phoenix Lineage ( ) * (TBBG-EN079) Summon Gift ( / ) * (TBBG-EN080) Enemy Gate ( ) * (TBBG-EN081) Quest Area - Frozen Lair ( ) * (TBBG-EN082) Endless Resolve ( ) * (TBBG-EN083) Voltage Dance ( ) * (TBBG-EN084) The Sea Beast Attacks ( ) * (TBBG-EN085) Stand of Evocation ( ) * (RBWD-ENXXX) Warfare Dragon: Nova-Blade Kaiser Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Underground Category:Booster Pack